The Thief's Escape
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: Set in a small medieval village, Krad captures Dark but Dark escapes. What happens next? Wrote this in English the subject. AU Please R&R. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin - Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all

Slytherin - Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! Well, as you can see, I am writing a story for D N Angel (Woo! Love that show/manga) anyway, I wrote this in English for a test thingy where you get given an idea and you have to write about the idea and I wrote this. Couple: Dark/Krad. Frizzle!! Disclaimer please!!

Frizzle: Aye aye ma'am!! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own the title and the idea for the story. Now….. ON WITH THE STORY!!

* * *

The crowd was cheering and waving.

"Praise him! Praise the man who captured the Phantom Thief Dark! Praise him for he shall be king!" the people shouted.

An angel like man walked behind another man who was in chains. The man held his head high as the crowd cheered and praised him. His golden, cat like eyes turned to the man walking in front of him. Amethyst eyes met golden ones as the thief turned and mouthed, _Nice work Kraddykins_.

Krad's eyes narrowed as he saw Dark slip his hands out of the chains. The thief then slid his feet out of the chains binding them together and kicked his guard in the groin. The guard crumpled to the ground as another guard came running up to take his place. Krad ran towards Dark as Dark defeated guard after guard.

Dark started to race away as he saw Krad running towards him. He turned around a corner and kept running as fast as he could not wanting to be caught. He quickly turned his head to see Krad keeping up with him.

_Man, that guy sure can run,_ Dark thought.

After a few more corners Dark came running up to meet a dead end. A look of panic crossed his face as he tried to find a way out but found none. Dark turned around and saw Krad stop and try to catch his breath.

"Ha! Can't get out of this one, Dark," Krad said while still breathing heavily.

Dark smirked, Krad was wrong about that. Dark already had a plan formulated in his mind. He would need to distract Krad so he could get the chance to run away and avoid capture again.

Dark stepped forward so he was only inches away from Krad. He breathed in Krad's sweet smelling breath and said, "So Krad, think you got me cornered huh? But you're wrong. I've already got a plan so I can avoid capture again. What do you think I'll do? Will I kick you then run away as you fall to the ground in pain? Will I use my so called 'magic' to quickly disappear? Or will I gradually get closer and closer to you, kiss you then break the kiss and run just as you get comfortable?"

Krad shivered, Dark was so close he could smell the faint trace of mint on his breath. Krad then realized that all the time Dark was talking he had slowly inched towards Krad making him closer than ever.

Then, just as Krad had relaxed Dark leaned and pressed his lips against Krad's. Krad stiffened then relaxed as Dark slipped his hands around Krad's waist pulling Krad even closer than before. Krad snaked his hands around Dark's neck then, just as Krad's tongue was pressing against Dark's lips, asking for entrance, Dark pulled away and started to run away. Avoiding capture once more.

Krad's eyes dropped as he slumped away from the place Dark once stood.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: OMG!! How was it?? It differed slightly from the original one but it was basically the same and I know, I know it was really short and completely random and not much Krad/Darkness but I LIKE IT!! And nothing can change that. Any last words Frizzle??

Frizzle: Yes, please review (please please please PLEASE review) we could always use the feedback. And if you think this story can be continued please review and tell us so. Any way, I think all that could be said is said so…

GOOD-BYE!!

-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all!! I am back!! Thank you to all the people who reviewed to chapter 1 of this story telling me to continue it!! Now… Frizzle, would you like to do the disclaimer??

Frizzle: Yes please ma'am!! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own lots of packets of Eclipse (the mint, not the actual moon covering the sun in the day (and not the book either)). Now………. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

* * *

"Master Krad! Master Krad! Welcome home Master Krad!" said a servant as Krad walked in through his front doors.

After Dark's (eh hem) spectacular escape, Krad had walked all the way back to his mansion. People had gone up to him asking what had happened and where Dark was but all he could say was, 'No comment'.

Krad walked past the servant, ignoring him.

"Master Krad! What do you want to do? Do you want to have your fittings now? When do you want me to draw your bath? When do want to have your dinner? Where do you want to have your dinner? In the dining room? Your bedroom?" asked the servant.

"Go away! I want to be alone in my bedroom!" spat Krad. "Dinner will be a six o'clock. I will eat in my bedroom, _alone_. And you can draw my bath at six thirty. The fittings will be tomorrow at 10 o'clock."

The servant bowed, and then went away to make the preparations.

Krad trudged up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

"I hate that blasted Phantom Thief Dark!" yelled Krad angrily. "I mean, how dare he kiss me then runaway! That coward! I can't believe he did that!"

Krad walked over to his bed and lay down, closing his eyes. He sighed, his mind analysing his feelings for Dark. He didn't _like _like him, did he? Krad shook his head; of course he didn't like him in that way! That would make him gay, and he was not gay! Besides, he had been trying to hunt down and kill Dark for years, why would he do that if he loved him?

There was a knock on the door. Krad sighed, got up and answered the door. It was the same servant from before.

"Master Krad, what do want for dinner? Fish? Steak? Pork? Do you want any vegetables? Do you want any bread or cheese?" Krad sighed. He really needed to get a new servant.

"No vegetables. I'll have fish, bread and cheese. And no, I don't want dessert," said Krad.

The servant bowed and scurried away.

Krad walked back over to his bed and sat down. He then slipped his white coat off, to reveal a white, turtle neck sweater. He dumped his coat on the floor and pulled off his belt. He then heard a tap on his window. He glanced over and saw Dark on his balcony.

Krad's eyes narrowed. What the hell was Dark doing here?

Dark smirked and mouthed, _I'm coming in._

Dark unlocked Krad's balcony windows and came in. Krad glared at Dark and walked over to his door, and locked it. He turned to face Dark and asked, "What the hell are you doing here Dark?"

"What else? I've come to visit you of course!" said Dark. He walked over to Krad's bed and sat down.

Krad continued to glare at Dark as he walked over to his and sat down next to Dark. Dark rolled his eyes at Krad's behaviour.

"So, Kraddykins, what's for dinner?" asked Dark innocently.

Krad's eyes widened. "You don't honestly think I'd let _you_ stay for dinner at _my_ house."

Dark once again rolled his eyes. "You don't live in a house Krad, you live in a mansion. And yes, I do think you'd let me stay here for dinner. And you'd let me stay the night here too. That's how kind you are."

Krad glared and sighed. There was no use arguing, Dark was right. "Fine, what do you want for dinner?"

"Ummm, a large steak with marinated chicken wings and a small slice of pork."

Krad sighed, stood up and walked over to the door. He then unlocked it and stepped outside muttering something that sounded like carnivore.

Dark smiled softly and closed the door. He then took off his black shirt and black boots and put them on Krad's coat, which was still on the floor next to the bed. He then slipped off his belt and pants and put them on his shirt and shoes. Dark was now standing in Krad's bedroom, next to his four poster king size bed, in nothing but boxers.

Dark smirked with satisfaction. He then walked on to Krad's balcony, leaned against the rail and gazed at the view. It was dusk and from Krad's mansion you could see the whole city, and all the country side beyond.

Dark sighed contentedly. He remembered that day. Krad's sweet smelling breath on his lips. Krad's golden, cat like eyes, glazed over with lust as Dark pulled away from that sweet, sweet kiss.

"Dark, if you want, you can stay here for the night," Krad said, as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Krad walked on to the balcony as well. He stood next to Dark, leaning against the rail.

"Ne, Dark?" questioned Krad.

"Hn."

"Why did you kiss me today?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Dark sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. To get away from capture, I guess. There's no real reason."

Krad nodded. He then took off his turtle neck sweater, and threw it inside.

Dark tore his eyes away from the view and examined Krad's chest. Krad's chest was well muscled. His skin was pale, almost white. His pink nipples erect in the cold evening air. Dark's eyes then roamed over Krad's toned arms. He noticed several rings on his fingers, each one of them made with gold.

"If you don't stop checking me out Dark I'll have to push you over the edge of the rail," Krad said.

Dark blushed and looked away. He then noticed Krad's eyes roaming over his body.

There was a knock on the door. Krad sighed and shook his head. He then walked over and answered the door. It was a servant, a different one, but this one was carrying a bottle of white wine.

"Master Krad, the white wine you ordered. Do you want me to put it on your bed?" asked the servant. The servant then saw the pile of clothes beside Krad's bed. "Master Krad, pardon my asking, but, why is there a pile of black clothes next to your bed?"

Krad, alarmed, quickly said, "They're mine."

"Sorry, Master Krad, but you don't wear black. Only white."

Krad growled. "If you don't stop asking me questions, I'll fire you!"

"Sorry, Master Krad. I'll give you the wine then." The servant gave Krad the wine and departed.

Krad closed and locked the door then walked back out on to the balcony.

"What, no glasses?"

"I usually drink my wine straight from the bottle," replied Krad, opening the bottle of wine.

He took a swig and offered the bottle to Dark. Dark took it and drank some. He handed the bottle back to Krad.

"If you hit on me, Dark, I will have to kick you out," Krad said, putting the bottle to his lips.

"I'll try not to then."

Krad nodded. There was, yet again, another knock on the door. Krad growled, and went to get it.

"What!" growled Krad when he opened the door.

The servant holding two plates of food shrank back in fear. "S-sorry for disturbing you Master Krad."

Krad took the plates of food and slammed the door. He trudged to his bed and placed the trays down. He then took off the covers to reveal too delectable dinners.

"Dark! Dinner's served!" Krad called. Krad put the wine bottle down on the bedside table.

Dark walked out from the balcony and sat down on Krad's bed cross legged. Krad pushed Dark's food over to him. Dark picked up his cutlery (which was on the side of his plate) and said, "Mmm, that looks delicious! I should come over for dinner more often!"

"Shut up Dark and start eating!" replied Krad.

Dark rolled his eyes and dug into his steak. Krad, too, dug into his fish. Dark tore a chunk off his steak and started chewing with his mouth open.

"Ew Dark. Chew with your mouth closed!" complained Krad.

Dark rolled his and tore off another piece.

--D N Angel--

"Daaark! Come out heeeere! The view is so preeeetty!" Krad yelled from the balcony.

Dark walked back out on to the balcony and saw Krad dangling over the edge.

"Krad, are you drunk?" asked Dark.

"Nooooo, why would I, master hunter Krad, be drunk?" replied Krad.

Krad walked up to Dark and stopped about an inch away from him. Dark could smell the alcohol heavy on Krad's breath. Krad closed his eyes, leaning in, closing the space between their lips. Dark froze. Krad was actually kissing him of his own free will. No, it wasn't his free will. Krad was drunk. This was the alcohol taking control.

Krad sighed into the kiss and licked Darks lips, asking for entrance. Dark granted the request and tried to dominate the kiss but failed.

Krad pulled away for a moment to say, "Naughty Dark, do not try to dominate. I am the dominant one in this relationship."

Dark rolled his eyes and Krad started to kiss him again. Dark moaned into the kiss as Krad caressed his mouth with his tongue. Krad tore away and slipped his pants off.

"Dark, let's go inside and do this."

Dark nodded and dragged Krad inside. Then, suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Dark froze. Krad smiled and walked towards the door, pulling Dark behind him.

"Krad," Dark whispered. "What are you doing? I'm going to be seen."

"Oh well."

Dark growled and tried to pull away, but Krad's grip was too strong. Krad put his hand on the door knob and turned. He slowly opened it, inch by inch.

When the door was fully open, the servant's eyes went wide in shock.

"Ma-Ma-Master Krad! What is Dark doing here!?" the servant stammered.

"Are you talking about my boyfriend?" Krad asked drunkly. "Because if you are, I'll tell you now that Dark will coming round more often."

The servant nodded then replied, "I'm coming in to collect your plates from dinner."

Krad nodded and smiled. Dark gulped as Krad ran his fingers' through Dark's short hair. Krad then leant in and whispered, "Now, where were we?"

"We shouldn't do this front of your servant Krad," Dark said nervously. "In fact, we shouldn't be doing this at all."

Krad just shook his head and laughed. He then leaned in and captured Dark's lips in a kiss. Dark, this time prepared, bit Krad's lips. Krad pulled away quickly, his lip slightly bleeding.

The servant, in shock, hurried past them, holding the used dishes. He walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Darkypoo," pleaded Krad. "Please don't be like that. It's not nice."

Dark frowned at his new nickname. 'Darkypoo' wasn't his first choice but he'll live with it.

Krad let his pale fingers explore Dark's chest and back until they came to a stop at Dark's boxers. Dark breathed in and held the breath. Krad slipped his fingers beneath the hem. Dark let out the breath he was holding.

"Daaark, does this feel gooood? Does it?" asked Krad as he grasped Dark.

Dark moaned in pleasure. Krad then lent in and sucked on Dark's nipple. He brought one of his hands up and played with the other nipple. Dark felt Krad starting to move the hand that was down Dark's pants. Dark moaned loudly and gripped Krad's back with all his strength.

Krad moved them over to his bed and they fell down on to it. Dark on the bottom. Krad stopped, making Dark groan from loss of contact. Krad moved his mouth back up Dark's chest, kissing as he went. He stopped at Dark's mouth then threw the covers over them both.

Krad leaned in again and kissed Dark roughly. Dark kissed back with as much ferocity as Krad. Krad pulled away abruptly and tore off Dark's boxers and his own, chucking them randomly. Krad ground his hips into Dark's and moaning. Dark moaned too, bucking his hips up to meet Krad's again.

"Kr–Kra–Krad," Dark panted. "Are yo-you go-going to do, what I think you're going to do?"

Krad smirked. "Yes."

Dark's eyes widened. Krad laughed at the look on Dark's face. Dark gulped, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

Krad smiled and kissed Dark again.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yay! I finished chapter 2!! Well done to me!! And I can't believe I raised the rating too. Oh well!!

Frizzle: Well, it was a bit longer than chapter 1, I hoped you people enjoyed! Please review, Slytherin will have the chapter up as soon as she can (aka about 5 months max.)

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Please review! I will try and get the third chapter up within 5 months! Well, bye for now!!!!

-.-


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to the much awaited Chapter 3 of the Thief's Escape! I'm soooooooo sorry for making all of you guys wait so long for this chapter. I know I've been unfaithful, but I really just wanted to finish Natsuyasumi first then start typing up Fuyuyasumi before I got to typing up Chapter 3. I know that's really no excuse, but I should just let you guys know now that I will NOT be updating The Thief's Escape as often as Fuyuyasumi (which basically mean that I'll put up a chapter like once a year). But I also will not just abandon this story like some people do.

Anyway, getting on to a happier topic, FRIZZLE!

Frizzle: Yeeeeees…? Do you need something?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Can please, pretty please, do the disclaimer?

Frizzle: Sure! Why not? Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own a 6 foot 2 cardboard cut out of Severus Snape (which is not creepy in any way shape or form). Now…… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Krad groaned and opened his eyes. His head was pounding and his tongue felt thick and fuzzy. He looked over towards his balcony and hissed as the light hit his eyes. It was just past dawn. That he knew. What Krad didn't know was what happened last night. All he could remember was Dark arriving at his mansion, drinking a _lot _of wine then eating dinner. It was fuzzy from there onwards.

Bits came back in flashes as he tried to remember. Him kissing Dark… the servant seeing Dark… Krad dragging Dark over to the bed… Dark moaning in ecstasy… Every memory involved Dark. So where was he?

Krad heard a groan come from beside him. He froze. Every fibre of his being hoped that that groan didn't come from a certain purple haired thief. Krad closed his eyes and prayed to the gods above that it wasn't Dark lying next to him in his bed and that it was someone else.

"Mornin' Kraddykins, what's for breakfast?" said a voice from beside him. Krad swore loudly. A fresh wave of pain ran through him. "What's wrong Kraddykins? Hangover got you?"

Krad's eyes slowly opened. He turned and looked beside. Dark was lying on his side, propped up on is elbow.

_Please let this be a dream, _thought Krad desperately.

"Dark… please go away," Krad said slowly.

"What happened to my nickname from last night? I got used to being called 'Darkypoo'."

Krad groaned, sat up and got out of bed, vaguely aware that he was naked. He heard his bed creak as Dark got out of bed too. He wrapped his arms around Krad's waist, resting his head on Krad's shoulder.

"What happened last night, Dark?" Krad asked. He heard Dark chuckle behind him.

"We had a very pleasurable night last night Krad," teased Dark. "You consumed nearly three quarters of that white wine alone. And I like the look of your abs, also."

"What did I do Dark?"

"You did things with your mouth that I didn't know you could do," Dark smirked. "And it felt good.

Krad's eyes widened in shock. "Did we actually… er… do 'it' though?"

Dark's grin widened. "It was fantastic. You were screaming my name as I was screaming yours. The ride was unbelievable."

Krad breathed heavily as he panicked. How many servants had found out about Dark being here? He needed to go down to the servant's quarters and find out many immediately.

Krad looked around the room, trying to find his boxers. Once he spotted said item, he pulled himself out of Dark's grasp and walked over to them.

"Where're you goin'?" asked Dark after Krad had pulled on his boxers.

"Servant's quarters. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh… bacon and sausages with a bit of bread."

Krad rolled is eyes and walked out of the doors, closing it behind him.

--D N Angel--

Krad knocked on the door of the shabby servant's quarters. He heard hurried footsteps then the unlocking of a door. When the door was opened, the servant shrunk back in fear. Krad brushed past him and into the room. The effect was instantaneous. Silence swept over the room like wave crashing on to a beach.

The servant who had opened the door blushed and quietly said, "Master Krad, what brings us the pleasure of your presence?"

Krad eyes the room suspiciously. "I want any of the servants that were in, or went near my room last night to stand up."

Two servants stood up, both bright red. Krad beckoned them to follow him. When they were out side he closed the door the door. Krad walked down the hallway and into an empty room. The servants followed, fear evident in their eyes.

"Close the door. I don't want to be interrupted," Krad said, as he walked over to the other side of the room.

One of the servants did what Krad said, still fearful. Krad turned and faced the servants.

"Did any of you see Dark last night?" he barked at them.

The first servant frowned and said, "Why would Dark be here? You hate him, don't you Master Krad?"

Krad sighed in relief. "Good you can go now."

The servant bowed and scurried away. Once the door was closed again, Krad turned to the other servant.

"How many times did you see him, and what did he, or I, say to you?"

The servant blushed, looked down at his feet and muttered something. Krad kept staring at the servant until the servant looked up into his eyes and whispered, "Twice. Fist when I came to collect the dirty plates and second when I came back to see if you still wanted you bath."

"What were we doing on both occasions?" inquired Krad, leaning closer.

The servant took a few steps back and replied, "On the first time you were only kissing. Nothing too bad. But on the second one…"

The servant trailed off and shivered. Krad leaned forward, eager to hear more. "What were we doing on the second occasion?"

"You were doing something unspeakable. If the village found out, your reputation would be ruined." The servant paused for moment, collecting his thoughts. "I-I would rather not say what you were doing, Master Krad. I found it rather dis-disturbing…"

Krad eyed the servant then said, "I was drunk. So, I didn't know what I was doing half the time."

The servant nodded shyly and looked away. Krad opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. After a few minutes, he finally found his voice and said, "I want you to be my personal servant. Even though it requires a lot more work, you get better pay and you can order the other servants around. You will tell no one of what you saw last night. If you do, I will personally make sure that you will live the rest of your life in misery."

The servant bowed. "What do you want for breakfast, Master Krad?"

"A cup of hot tea. Dark wants bacon and sausages with a bit of bread."

The servant bowed again and left the room. Krad let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and winced as the pounding in his head got worse. He looked around the room one more time before walking over and stepping out of the room.

--D N Angel--

Krad walked over to his bed and sat down with the cup of tea in his hands. He looked over to Dark, who smirked. Dark was currently on the other side of the room, sitting on the floor, eating his breakfast. Krad muttered, 'Baka' under his breath and continued to sip his tea.

_Stupid Dark, _thought Krad. _Look at him. All smug over there on the floor. It's like he knows something I don't. Grrr… I hate him. _

"Hey, Krad, what's the time?" asked Dark.

Krad glared at Dark then looked outside. "It's about fifteen minutes to ten."

Dark nodded and resumed eating.

There was a knock on the door. Sighing, stood up, walked over to the door and answered it. It was a servant.

"What do you want?" asked Krad in an annoyed manner.

The servant gulped and stammered, "Ma-Ma-Master Krad. Yo- you have your fi-fittings in fifteen minutes."

Krad blinked. He had completely forgotten about them. Luckily he had his servants to remind him. He nodded. The servant bowed and rushed away. Krad turned and faced Dark.

Dark grinned. Krad glared at him. "After you finish that, you're gonna have to leave."

"Why can't I just stay here? I promise I won't break anything."

Krad continued to glare at Dark then replied; "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?"

Looking offended, Dark pouted. "You're so mean, Kraddykins."

Rolling his eyes, Krad walked back over to his bed. He heard Dark snickered and felt annoyed.

--D N Angel--

"Can you please hold out your arms, Master Krad?" said a man with slicked back, brown hair.

Krad complied and held out his arms.

The assistant measured Krad's arms and made a note.

_This is boring, _thought Krad. _I wonder if Dark is going to come over today. Gah! What am I thinking! I don't want Dark to come over again. _Krad sighed and added in a small voice, _Who knows what will happen?_

"Uh, Master Krad?" The nervous assistant tried to get Krad's attention.

Krad looked over to him. "Yes?"

"Um, what colours would you like your coat in?"

"Black and silver," automatically replied Krad.

Silence. Krad realized what he said and turned a bright pink.

"Black… and… silver, Master Krad?"

"Do you question me?" snapped Krad.

"Uh, no, Master Krad, we were just a little surprised because the usual colours you pick are white and gold," muttered the owner of the shop.

Krad looked at the man, offended. "Well, I felt it's time for a new colour scheme." The man nodded and half-walked, half-ran to get the fabric. Krad raised an elegant eyebrow and shouted after him, "And I want the rest of the outfit to match!"

The man shuddered and hurried into the back room.

Krad glared at his back, then promptly turned away and let the assistant continue with his work.

--D N Angel--

Krad stormed back up to his mansion, angry. He wasn't going to let that stupid Phantom Thief get to him.

_I shouldn't have let him stay last night. It was a mistake, _thought he miserably. _Never again. It's never going to happen again, _Krad said in his mind, with renewed anger. _If he ever comes over to my house again, it's straight out the window with him._

Krad walked up to the gates of his mansion and pushed them open. He slipped inside and walked up his long drive to his house. Once inside, he walked up to the stairs. He was just about to start walking up them when a servant (the one he had promoted that morning) came up to him and said, "Master Krad, someone is waiting to see you in the drawing room."

Krad frowned. He wasn't expecting any visitors. "Who is it?"

The servant coughed and stuttered nervously, "Da-Dark."

Krad froze. He started to breathe deeply, trying to contain his anger. He growled and turned around, heading for the drawing room. He slammed the door opened, walked in, then slammed the door shut again. Krad looked around the magnificent room and spotted Dark by the window. He grinned and thought, _Perfect._

"Dark, what the hell are you doing here?" Krad said in a low voice.

Dark, startled, turned around and faced Krad, "I came to visit you!" Isn't it obvious?"

Krad glared at Dark and walked over to him. "You," he muttered, "out of my house. Now."

Dark stuck his tongue out at Krad and said, "Don't wanna."

"Dark," Krad said in a serious tone. "You will either leave through the front door, unscathed. Or out through the window, with little cuts and bruises to accompany you home, or wherever you sleep."

Dark raised one eyebrow in a cocky manner. "Would you really throw me out the window, Kraddykins?"

Krad walked over and opened the window that Dark was standing next to saying, "If I had the chance, I would throw you off my balcony."

Dark gave Krad his best puppy dog eyes and said, "You're so mean, Kraddykins. What did I ever do to you?"

Krad sent Dark a glare and then proceeded to try and push him out the window.

"You know I'm just gonna sneak back in later, right?" said Dark, as he climbed through the window.

"Not if you know what's good for you," Krad growled.

He gave one last final shove and Dark fell onto the ground outside the window with muffled, 'ow'.

Krad smirked and slammed the window shut. He then turned around and walked out of the drawing room. He saw a servant called him over and said, "I want extra security around this place tonight. No one gets in, alright?"

The servant nodded, bowed, and then scurried away, looking scared.

Krad, slightly angry after his chat with Dark, stormed up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

He hated that stupid thief, Dark. Ever since _that _incident, Krad couldn't get Dark out of his head. He couldn't get that ugly, cocky, brash, conniving, slim, well-muscled, toned, violet haired, beautiful…

_Wait! _Thought Krad as he walked over to his bed. _Did I really just think that? Damn that bastard Dark! Corrupting my very self, from the inside out._

Sitting down, Krad put his head in his hands and let his mind go blank. Soon afterwards, a picture of Dark popped up into his mind. Krad twitched. Why was Dark constantly plaguing him so? What did he, Krad, do to deserve this?

"Why are you all that I can think of…?" muttered Krad.

_Is it possible that… _Krad let his thoughts trail off finishing them second later; _I'm in love with Dark?_

No. it was simply not possible. If he loved Dark, then he would strip down and walk through the streets of the town below naked. It was a thought to weird to comprehend. He, Krad Hikari, was often called an ice angel, or a cold-hearted demon.

'Krad Hikari could never love anyone.'

That was the whisper that ran throughout the town. And it was true. He could never love anyone. He _would _never love anyone. And yet…there was Dark, in all his glory.

It was impossible. Krad had been adopted when he was a young by a wealthy man who needed an heir. He grew up, surrounded by adults who told him that he would one day grow up to be a great man. No friends. He hadn't been allowed such luxuries. He'd never been taught how to love, so even if Krad did fall in love, he wouldn't know what it felt like.

But he would not fall in love. Everyone had always expected him to grow up and become a man that was feared, but respected. That was all he had ever known, and ever will know. Sure, he would marry eventually to a produce a suitable heir, but that would be out of duty. Not love. So who was Dark to think that they could be together? It would never happen. Not in a million years.

"I was thinking Kraddykins," said a voice from the shadows, making Krad jump, "instead of me sneaking in all the time, why don't I just move in?"

Krad turned around and faced Dark, glaring at him tiredly. Dark walked up to Krad and embraced him.

"What are you doing in my house, Dark?" Krad asked for a second that evening.

He felt Dark grin against him. "Oh nothing. I just thought I'd try and visit my favourite person again, without getting thrown out the window."

Krad pulled away and glared at Dark. The purple haired thief was looking as cocky as ever. A bubbling hated rise up inside of Krad and a sudden urge to push Dark off his balcony.

"Dark," snarled Krad, "If you don't get out of my house now, I swear, I will push you off my balcony. And that is no idle threat."

Dark's grin slipped a little as Krad made his way over to the balcony. Krad was serious. And if he, Dark, didn't do something soon then he would be in trouble.

"Krad, please reconsider this. I-I'm a good person," Krad snorted at this, "and you will regret pushing me off the balcony." A raised eyebrow from Krad and Dark instantly had an idea. "Wait! Wait! I have an idea!" Krad stopped and looked at Dark mildly interested. "We'll make a bet. When I next steal something, if you can catch me, then I will willingly be your slave and do whatever you ask, for a month. However, if I can escape, then you have to promise to stop hunting me and let me live with you for two weeks. Okay?"

Krad considered the bet. He'd managed to capture the thief once before, so he could probably do it again. "Okay. But on one condition. If I capture you, then you have to promise to stop stealing for two months." A frown, then Dark reluctantly nodded. "Okay, now get out of here."

Dark nodded hurriedly and quickly left, leaving the blonde to his thoughts.

Krad sighed and sat back down on his bed. What did he get himself into?

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yaaaaaay! Chapter 3 is finished! I hope everyone enjoy it immensely, 'cause I know I sure did!

Frizzle: So did I! Now, onto business.

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! You do not have to review but you do have to visit my profile and vote on my poll!

Frizzle: And do not expect Chapter 4 up until maybe next year! But please, if you want it up faster, then recommend you to review, review and review some more! Because Slytherin already has what is going to happen all planned out, she just needs to get motivated to write and type it!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes indeedy! Now, I shall say good bye and good night to you all!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Thank you for all waiting so patiently for Chapter Four of The Thief's Escape! I'm sooooo sorry I don't update it as often as I should, but I just never get round to writing it all that often, let alone typing it up….. And also, I'm so sorry for the short chapter, but hopefully the next chapter shall be longer! Oh well, Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes, Slytherin?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Disclaimer?

Frizzle: Aye aye! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own lots of anime! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Krad raced along the street, his black jacket flying out behind him. His heart was racing in time with his feet that were pounding along the cobbled street. He looked up to the rooftops and panicked. Dark was starting to get ahead. Krad didn't want to lose the bet, and if he was going to capture Dark, then he had only one option left. He felt his face heat up and knew it had nothing to with exhaustion.

Dark jumped off the roof and landed lightly on the ground in front of Krad. He glanced back at Krad, only to see the golden angel tackle him to the ground. Surprised, Dark started to struggle and accidentally kneed Krad's stomach. He took advantage of Krad's momentary weakness, and flipped them. A sigh and Dark remembered how they got there.

-Flashback-

_Dark looked down at the crowd below__ and tried to spot the golden angel. He scanned the people, not one of them stood out to the thief. There was no golden hair or immaculate white coat. Frowning, Dark found it strange that Krad would give up on their bet that easily._

_Dark landed on a window, unlocked that latch and climbed into the elaborate manor. He spied down to either end of the corridor. Seeing no one, he walked down to one of the doors and peered inside to the room. There it was, The Crystal Snake. It shimmered faintly in the moonlight from its case. He licked his lips and entered the room cautiously. He closed the door behind him and was about to walk forward when two black arms encircled his chest._

"_I'm so glad you came, Dark," a deep voice said in his ear._

_Dark froze and saw, out of the corner of is eye, a golden head laid itself on his shoulder. A blush crept its way up Dark's neck and he said nervously, "Kraddykins, for a minute I thought you weren't going to show."_

_A chuckle and Krad replied, "Wishful thinking."_

_Dark slipped out of Krad's grip and turned to face him. A gasp escaped his lips as he saw what Krad was wearing. Instead of being garbed in the usual white clothing, Krad was wearing black that seemed to blend into the shadows. Dark raised an eyebrow at the garb. It was made of finer material than Dark could ever afford._

_A small smile made its way onto Krad's face and he murmured, "Like the new outfit, Dark?"_

_An angry red blush covered Dark's face and he scoffed, "You should stick to white. It makes it easier to spot you."_

_Dark then walked over to The Crystal Snake and opened the case. He carefully picked up the piece and examined it. It really was a beautiful artwork, and that made it stealing it all the more worth it._

"_Now Dark," started Krad stepping forward, "Do you really want to do that?"_

"_Yes Krad," said Dark, "I do actually want to do this."_

"_Somehow, I think you're wrong…" Krad trailed off and walked over to the purple haired thief._

_Dark faced Krad. The blonde angel seemed different than usual. He seemed more… Evil? Unforgiving? Sadistic? Either way, Dark did not want to anger Krad. He felt that if he did, he'd regret it. _

_Suddenly, Krad launched himself at Dark. The purple haired thief barely had time to dodge. Dark sprinted towards the exit, hoping to get away in time. He slid round the corner and ran down the hallway. Footsteps could be heard behind him and Dark knew that Krad was following him closely._

_(_Shit,_) thought Dark, (_Krad's really determined to catch me._)_

"_Daaark!" yelled Krad. "Get back here!"_

"_And why would I do that?" Dark yelled back._

"_Because I want you to fuck my brains out!"_

_Dark skidded to a stop. What did Krad just say? He felt Krad slam into him and knock him to the ground. Krad pulled Dark's arms behind his back and leant down to whisper, "Just kidding."_

_Dark began struggling against Krad's hold immediately. He couldn't lose the bet. There was no way that he was going to become Krad's slave. Who knows what Krad would make him do? Suddenly an idea popped into Dark's mind._

"_Wiz!" the thief called out. "Come!"_

_Krad froze. Whenever Dark called his familiar, Wiz, it always meant trouble for him._

_A faint 'Kyu' could be heard before a small, fuzzy fluff ball was seen rushing towards the two. The fuzzy fluff ball started to attack Krad, making him let go of Dark. Dark took the opportunity to wriggle out from underneath Krad._

_Standing up, Dark started to sprint away from where Krad was still being attacked by Wiz. _

_Dark ran to the nearest window, kicked it open and then jumped out; his wings snapping open just in time. The crowd below gasped then roared. Smirking, the thief flew with ease, not at all worried about Krad. He laughed, Krad was so funny sometimes._

"_Dark!" yelled a voice behind Dark. "If you don't stop and get back here now, I'll cut off those wings off and burn them!"_

_Dark halted in mid air. That did not sound very appealing. The breath got knocked out of him when Krad rammed into him._

_Krad's arms wrapped themselves around Dark's waist. There would be no what he was going to let go. He was not going to lose the bet no matter what. He did not want to stop hunting Dark and he absolutely did not want Dark living in his house, even if it was for two weeks._

_Dark started to struggle. Krad grabbed Dark's wings and started to pull on them. Pain shot through the wings, making Dark scream and kick backwards. His wings were sensitive to pain and pleasure._

_Krad smirked. He had found Dark's weak spot and he planned on abusing it. He pulled again at the wings, smiling at the sound of Dark's tortured screams._

"_Let's go someplace more private, Dark," Krad whispered before angling them down towards a deserted alley._

_Dark tried to struggle but found Krad's grip too strong. He had no idea what the blonde was planning to do to him, and he didn't want to find out. Krad wasn't the scariest person Dark had ever met, but his threats weren't to be taken lightly._

_They landed softly on the ground, Krad's wings flapping hard, trying to support both their weights. He tugged at the wings when Dark almost escaped. The thief looked back at the blonde, panting. A dull ache throbbed from his wings. _

"_Please," moaned Dark. "No more…"_

_Krad chuckled. Dark was begging for mercy. The thought brought a smile to his lips. He massaged the __wings for a brief moment. The action resulted in a long moan from Dark. Another tug caused Dark to moan out Krad's name. The sound of Dark in pain made Krad happy. It was thrilling._

_(_I-I gotta get free or I'm gonna lose the bet,_) thought Dark._

_He stopped moving suddenly, making Krad slacken his grip. Taking this opportunity, Dark wriggled free and flew, with much difficulty, upwards. He landed on a roof and panted. Stupid Krad and his stupid sadism. There was no way that Dark was going to lose the bet. He would not become Krad's slave._

_Dark withdrew his wings into his back and groaned. He glanced back down at Krad. The thief grinned at Krad and started running along the rooftops, shouting, "Catch me if you can!"_

_A vein throbbed in Krad's forehead. Once he saw Dark move forwards, he started running. His energy was nearly depleted and all he wanted was to collapse, but the one thought that made him keep going was the bet. He had been trying to capture Dark for years and when he finally did, the stupid purple haired thief escaped. For once, he just wanted to dominate Dark._

-End Flashback-

"Oi, bitchface!" yelled Krad, head butting Dark. He used the thief's momentary distraction to worm his way out and stand up.

Just as Dark was getting up, Krad put his boot on his back and pressed him back down. The blonde had him exactly where he wanted. That stupid thief couldn't get away from him now. He would win the bet and then Dark would be forced to stop stealing and become his slave. The thought sounded very appealing to the blonde.

"Dark," Krad said, examining the back of Dark's head. He cocked his head to the side and asked, "What should I get you to do first?"

Dark tried to glare at Krad and spat back, "Let me go."

"No." The answer was simple. Krad was not going to let Dark go. He wanted to win the bet and there was no way he was going to give up.

Dark looked around, desperate to escape. He spotted Krad's long hair and grinned. He grabbed the end of the ponytail and gave a hard tug. Dark rolled onto his back but didn't have a enough time to get up because Krad fell on top of him.

Krad tried to get up but was pulled back down again by Dark grasping his ponytail. He gazed into Dark's amethyst eyes, entranced by their beauty but was quickly pulled out of the trance when Dark muttered, so softly that he almost missed it, "I love you."

Krad's eyes widened in shock and Dark froze. There was a brief moment of silence but then Krad stood up quickly, tugging his hair out of Dark's loose grasp. He felt tears fill his eyes, but ignored them in favour of pulling out a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He looked sadly down at Dark for a moment before pulling him into a standing position and whispering into his ear, "I know for a fact that you don't mean that."

Krad slipped the cuffs around Dark's wrists before he could protest and led him away quietly.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: THANK YOU all for reading this fantastic chapter and for PATIENTLY waiting for this story to be updated. I am so sorry to you all that I'm terrible at updating and you had to wait a WHOLE YEAR! I love you all but sadly, do not expect chapter five until next year. If I finish it sooner though, I will put it up!

Frizzle: Yes! And please keep an eye out for some oneshots that Slytherin has been working for a while that might be up sometime this year. Anyway, please leave some nice reviews about what you though of this chapter and please keep patiently waiting. I promise that Slytherin will not disappoint you!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes, but for now I shall say good night! And do not forget to vote on my poll

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I know that my words of apologies will be enough for you to forgive my lateness of posting this chapter, but at least you have this chapter as reassurance of my not giving up on this fic! I have good news though, I will be trying to post updates for this fic, Junai Angels and Natsuyasumi V2 more often. Meaning that I will try and post chapters for this fic twice a year instead just once. If I finish the chapters earlier though, I will post them online. Now, since I'm sure you don't want to hear my rambling, I will get Frizzle to do the disclaimer. Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes ma'am! Disclamier: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does own D N Angel but she does own Harry Potter Page to Screen – The Complete Filmmaking Journey! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Krad woke up, the morning light hitting his face and filling the room with its golden rays of sun. He blinked tiredly and sat up, still in a daze of sleepiness. The night before seemed like a dream and Krad couldn't tell if it had actually happened or not. He remembered chasing after Dark, swearing at him and wanting him to slow down. He remembered being pinned down to the ground and pinning Dark in return. He remembered having his hair pulled and landing on top of Dark and he also remembered… but no, it wasn't real. it was all just a dream, there was no way that it could be real.

A knock on the door interrupted Krad's thoughts and he looked from where his hands were resting in his lap and said, "Come in."

The door creaked open and a certain purple haired thief entered the room. He was not clad in the usual black leather that he always wore though, but instead a simple cream tunic with white tights and slip-on shoes. The garb of one of Krad's servants. He blinked his eyes a few times, not quite believing what he was seeing. Dark had walked into his bedroom, dressed as a servant and holding a silver tray that had a cup of steaming tea and a plate full of food. Obviously last night's events must have happened if Dark was there and acting as a servant.

A smirk appeared on Krad's face and he gestured for Dark to come closer. Dark walked forward, placed the tray at the end of Krad's bed and stood beside where Krad was sitting.

"Is there anything else you require?" Dark forced out.

Krad slipped out of bed and walked over to where Dark was. He examined Dark, from the simple shoes to his messed up hair, his smirk growing. "That's 'Master' to you, Dark," Krad said.

A vein twitched in Dark's forehead. He let out a breath and responded in his calmest possible voice, "Is there anything else you require, _Master_?"

"Are you enjoying work so far?" Krad asked, walking over to the tray and picking up the tea.

A quick glare came from Dark as he turned around and started to leave. He paused just as he was about to go through the doorway and said to Krad, "Not one bit."

Krad laughed a loud once Dark was out of view. After all this time of Dark bullying Krad, escaping from his clutches and appearing at his house at inappropriate times, he finally had some control over the thief. The feeling felt good. The best part was, he had an entire two months to enjoy, without having to worry about Dark and what his next target was.

Krad blew on his tea to cool it down before taking a sip. He placed it down and picked up the tray carrying it over to the table that was next to his balcony doors. The blonde pulled out a chair, sat down and examined the food in front of him. Eggs, bacon, toasted bread and shredded cheese filled the plate, making Krad's mouth water. He picked up his cutlery, trying to decide on what to eat first when a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Enter," Krad said, placing down his cutlery.

A servant entered the room carrying a single letter on a tray. He walked over to Krad and held the tray out, allowing the blonde to grab the letter. He did so and waved his hand, indicating that the servant was dismissed. Once he heard the door close again, Krad looked at the front of the letter and at his name, which was written in a neat, cursive font. He turned it over, examined the seal on the back, before opening it and pulling out the parchment that was inside.

Krad read through the letter, his heart pumping. Once he had finished, he put the letter down on the table in front of him, picked up his fork and dug into his eggs. After a few bites, he picked the letter up and read through it again, paying closer attention to the contents.

_Dear Lord Krad Hikari,_

_I am writing to you on this day to congratulate you on catching The Phantom Thief, Dark. I heard that his capture was quite a spectacle to behold. My only regret was that I was not there in person to witness this. I insist that you write back to me with all the details._

_On another subject though, I must admit that I have an ulterior reason for writing to you today. It has come to my recent attention that you are, in fact, still a single and very eligible male, for whatever reason. So I have a proposition for you, I invite you to come and stay with me at my castle for two weeks so you can get to know my youngest daughter, Princess Risa Harada. She has recently turned 16 and is not yet betrothed to anyone. I wish to marry her off to a fine young gentlemen who is well off so that she may live comfortably. What I am saying is that I am offering her hand in marriage to you, so that you both may live comfortably._

_I hope to hear back from you,_

_King Alfred V_

Heart pounding, Krad gently placed the letter down and focused on his food. This had to be untrue. The letter had to be fake. There could be no way that the King really wanted to marry his daughter. The only time that he and the King had ever spoken was when he was made a Lord. That had been years ago… so what was it now that made the King think that he was going to be a perfect husband? There had to be something behind all of this.

A sudden thought came to mind, a whisper from the night before… a vague memory that came to mind, making Krad blush a bright red. It seemed so distant though, as if it happened a long time ago instead of the night before. No, Krad thought as he shook his head, he shouldn't think of such things. The King's proposal was something that he couldn't just ignore because of something Dark said; and even though it made his heart drum inside of his chest every time he thought of it, he had to ignore what happened last night and continue with his life.

Krad stood up, suddenly not feeling hungry anymore. He picked up the letter and walked over his desk and after pulling out the chair, sat down. He grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink. He dipped the quill into the ink and stared at the parchment, thinking of what to write. What was he meant to write to the King?

Krad spent several minutes just staring at the parchment, figuring out what to write. After several deep breaths and clearing his mind, Krad started writing the letter. His fine, cursive script filled the parchment as he wrote his reply to the King. Once he was done, Krad placed the quill down and reread through the letter.

_ Dear King Alfred V, _

_Thank you for your congratulations on my capture of The Phantom Thief Dark. I assure you though, it wasn't as spectacular as you make it out to be. I would be more than honoured to tell you all about my capture of the Thief though, but instead of me writing to tell you about the capture, I would like to take you up on your offer so I can tell you in person. _

_I will arrive at your castle in precisely one week, on the Monday. I will be bringing one of my personal servants along with me, of course. I am not accepting your offer to take your daughter's hand in marriage just yet though. In the two weeks that I will be staying with you, I will get to know your daughter and then decide whether I will marry her or not. _

_I am looking forward to staying with you and getting to know your daughter._

_Yours truly, _

_Lord Krad Hikari_

Krad stood up and walked around the room, his thoughts dwelling on the letter and his response. Questions swirled in his mind, as he thought of the letter and his response. He felt guilty. Accepting the offer of his King shouldn't make him feel as if he was doing something wrong, but it did. Why, though, was what was plaguing him the most.

The door opened suddenly interrupting Krad from his thoughts. Dark stood awkwardly in the doorway, obviously unsure of if he should come in or not. A sigh and Krad strided back over to his desk. "Yes Dark you may come in," the blonde said. "Although next time, please remember to knock."

"Sorry, _Master_," Dark spat out. He walked into the room and over to Krad, snatching his letter out of the blonde's hand. As he read through the contents, a frown appeared on his face. "What is this?" he said, shoving it in Krad's face.

Krad snatched it back, folded it and put it in a nearby envelope. "It's none of your business," Krad said, pink bursting in his cheeks, "but if you must know, I got an invitation from the King to stay at his castle for two weeks. I was going to tell you since you'll be coming with me."

"Me?" Dark said, shocked. "Why would you take me?"

"Because I can't let you out of my sight," Krad said. "If I don't take you with me then I can't guarantee that you'll stick to our agreement."

"Oh," Dark murmured, "but that's not the point! What's this about accepting the King's daughter's hand in marriage?"

Krad pushed Dark as he walked over to his wardrobe. He opened it and pulled out a shirt, a pair of pants and a jacket. Instead of answering Dark, he instead pulled off his nightshirt throwing it on his bed. He slipped on his shirt, quickly buttoning it up.

"Don't just ignore me!" Dark yelled. He grabbed Krad's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "Have you forgotten what I said already?"

"Don't pretend that you actually meant what you said!" Krad retorted. "I know that you only said it to try and distract me!"

"I meant it! I really do love you! And I am not just going to let you say yes to marrying some bitch that you don't even know!"

Krad took a step back from Dark, breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down. He looked into Dark's violet eyes and said in a low voice, "That _'bitch_' is the daughter of your King. She is probably more civil, kind and proper than you ever will be; and she will be the one that I marry. You and your fake confession are not going to stop me. I know that you don't really feel like that, so don't try and lie to me."

Dark didn't respond to Krad. He just stared at him, not believing what he was hearing. How could Krad think like that? How could he believe that he didn't really care about him? Didn't he realize that all those times he had come round to his mansion, for dinner or just for company was because he loved him? What about that night, a few weeks ago? Didn't that mean anything to him?

"You have a fitting in an hour," Dark said, trying to keep his voice as even and calm as possible.

Krad nodded, turned around and continued to change his clothes. He closed his eyes, feeling tears well up in them, for reasons unknown to him and tried to calm himself down. He couldn't let what Dark said get to him.

"Of course, please tell them that I will need some more new outfits since I will be visiting the King in a week," Krad said, wiping his eyes. "You will accompany me, so I can keep an eye on you."

"Yes, Master," Dark whispered before he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful little chapter! I am sorry that it isn't a bit longer but I felt that where I ended it is appropriate. Don't despair too much though, the next chapter shall be up at the end of November!

Frizzle: Yes, please review with your thoughts on the chapter and we look forward to seeing you in the future!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


End file.
